Renard Rouge and the Stray Cat
by cliffhanger2
Summary: Nathanael gets a kwami - Skeeter the fox. He works with Chat Noir and Ladybug (with a small rivalry between the two boys), but soon accidentally finds out his spotted friend's identity. Oops? The two grow closer and as a result, a kitty gets jealous ;) But as things escalate, what will Chat be driven to do? (I swear on my life the story is better than the summary I'm sorry) ANGSTY


**Hey! It's cliff here :) I haven't made a story in a while and after re-reading all my old ones (cringing the whole time), I deleted them and here I am, starting anew with this, because I am trash. Lol anyways, read and enjoy! Love ya my dudes ;))**

An old man walked down the streets of Paris, a cane that he didn't need resting in his hand. The air was crisp with the promise of cool weather soon to come and a light breeze swirled around his, ruffling the leaves on the trees. A few blocks away, the Eiffel tower loomed up in the skyline, accenting the city, giving it some heart.

Not that it didn't already have a heart, the old man thought to himself. Not the buildings, or the cafes, the people were the heart of this city- or rather, they were the veins. They spread the love-or the hate- and they brought the city to life, made it vibrant and warm. The heart, beating and alive as ever, were Ladybug and Chat Noir. The old man took great pride in them, though he'd only actually met one once under the pretense of a very blind healer for her "cat". Plagg would have played the roll much better, but maybe that was just his opinion. He chuckled.

The wind picked up, biting at his exposed skin. He was getting too old for this, he decided as he picked up his pace. The wind made it hard to see, eyes near watering and he wasn't too surprised that he crashed into someone as a result. The victim of his unfortunate crash shouted in surprise but reacted quickly, stepping one foot back to stabilize them, righting the old man. The boy was a redhead, and not the subtle red either, the in-your-face red that drew eyes and whispers, but attention seemed like the last thing the teenager in front of him would ever want. His flame-blue eyes flitted up briefly before trailing back down to his shoes, frail frame and fragile, near-translucent skin making him seem like he might just blow away with the wind.

"S-sorry…" he murmured.

The Master smiled gently, "It's okay my boy." he patted him on the shoulder, "Thank you."

The old man walked on, his smile turning mischievous. A small green head poked out of his scarf, curiously poking his Master, "What are you thinking Fu?"

"I'm thinking that I've just found another piece to join the heart of this city." He replied, "And I know just the kwami for the job."

The old man continued on his walk, mind spinning like thread on a wheel in a thousand different directions, each more fascinating than the last. The one thing he didn't predict, didn't foresee, was that this boy, could do more damage than good.

Would he be an asset? A working piece of the heart? Or would this flame of a boy, burn it all to ashes?

•••

Nathanaël sighed as he arrived at home. His notebook fell from his bag, clattering to the floor and he reached down for it, hooking his finger around the top spiral and pulling it up. It had fallen open to reveal one of his comics about him and Marinette, the only girl he ever loved and would ever love, he was sure. Tears clustered in his eyes as he looked down at the sheets, his heart weighed down by shame, embarrassment and despair. His brief time akumatized had been enough to reveal to everyone his feelings and Marinette had been clear in her response when she teamed with Chat Noir- the bastard- to get rid of Evilustrator.

The worst part was that he, as much as he hated to admit it, even to himself, _liked_ being Evilustrator. The sudden power and confidence made him feel strong and able, like he _could_ be with Marinette if he could just get her to see that he really did love her. And that just made him feel more pathetic. Even with powers that most, besides Ladybug and Chat Noir of course, could only dream about (or dread, considering the akuma situation) he couldn't get the girl.

A tear slid down his cheek, the drop finding a trail to his lip, slipping in through the corner. The salty taste brought him to his senses and he quickly swiped at his eyes, blinking fast and tossing his notebook onto his desk.

He collapsed on his bed face down and screamed, muffling it with his pillow. The plush fabric soaked up his tears and trapped his scream in the soft cotton.

Finally, he set it down, gulped in a few breathes and steadied his racing heart. He looked up, eyes dully scanning his bookshelf, searching for a distraction from the ache in his chest.

What he saw, was a box. Small, with an orange hue about it. He tilted his head, Marinette momentarily forgotten. Maybe his mom brought it in? New paint perhaps? His mom was the only one of his parents to support his artistic side. His father condemned it every chance he got. The thought made Nathanaël act, grabbing the box in a desperate attempt to escape from his own thoughts.

He clicked it open and light poured out, blinding him. He squinted into it, trying to find the lid and close the damn thing. But slowly, the light faded. Nathanaël's eyes readjusted to the normal lighting. He cautiously peered into the box, expecting some kind of light inside, a prank maybe.

"I'm over here Red" a feminine voice said.

Nathanaël whirled around, hair swishing with the sudden movement, body tense. The voice chuckled, amused.

"Ah come on now, I'm not gonna hurt cha! What would be the point in that?"

Nathanaël squirmed, not answering. His gaze flitted around the room, trying to find the source of the feminine voice.

"Red. Over here. That's it, you're getting warmer. Mhm, down a little, to your left...there ya go! Hi, ya, the name's Skeeter. How ya doin?"

Nathanaël stared.

"Come on Red, don't make me pour water on you or something, I just woke up and that's no way to greet your new best friend into the world."

And stared.

"Red. Come on now, you're not gonna faint are you? The last one fainted. That was rather irritating…"

And stared.

Finally, "I-you- you can talk! And you're a bug! No wait you're not a bug you're like a fox or something! But a super tiny fox...what's a tiny fox even called?! Oh my god what's happening who are you why do you have a name?!"

'Skeeter' sighed, "Well Red, why do any of us have names? I'll tell you why, cause what would we be called if we didn't?" She looked rather pleased with herself but her expression soon changed to one of worry.

"Hey, you okay there? You're lookin awfully pale…"

•••

Nathanaël woke up with a start, gasping for air as if he was suffocating. His vision was blurry but bit by bit, the world started to come into focus. The first thing he saw was a small orange creature peering worriedly into his eyes- Skeeter, he remembered. She was balanced on his nose, small violet eyes staring into his. Her tiny snout twitched and she tilted her head, ears pinned down but slowly rising again.

"You okay there Red? Don't be embarrassed, it happened to best of em." she laughed, "You're not the first and you won't be the last." Her voice was high pitched but soft and pleasurable, with a bit of a mischievous edge to it, a light British accent sprinkling the words.

"I-I'm fine, I guess…"

"Right, well, that's good then ain't it?" She grinned.

Nathanaël's senses finally fully returned and he set his lips into a resolved line. If this fox wasn't going to just come out with it already, he would have to cut to the chase. He pinched the base of her neck, lifting her up by the loose skin there as he sat up, surprised when she didn't give much of a fight.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" He decided those were the best to start with.

Skeeter frowned, "We're doing this already? I at least wanted some tarts first…" She was...sulking?

"Tarts?"

"One question at a time Red. Alight, so I'm Skeeter, I'm a kwami- no questions till the end" she silenced him, holding up a claw, "I'm a fox kwami, specifically. Which makes you the fox miraculous holder, Renard Rouge. Congrats. It also means you now have the power of Illusions! Cool, right? As for why I'm here well… You've been chosen, I'm here to guide you whichever way you need to go and give you the powers I described. Really, I know it sounds confusing but you'll understand soon, I swear."

"Wait Illusions?" Something tugged at his memory, "Wasn't there an akuma victim like that? Lily or something?"

"Hmm… Describe her to me, her akumatized self I mean. I've been out of the loop for a while Red."

"Right um well, she was a fox, actually. Claimed to be a superhero like Ladybug and Chat Noir" he scrunched up his nose when he spoke the name, "And she had illusions as a 'power', that's why I thought of her."

Skeeter growled, "What a fake! Trying to copy me! Ugh, that's just plain rude. And did you say Ladybug and Chat Noir? That's awesome! Sounds like Tikki and Plagg have their shit together for once. Anyways, we'll deal with that later. Right now I need to show you your power, costume, you know, give you a lil tour."

"Wait- powers?! _Costume_?!"

Skeeter sighed, "I told you Red, you got me which means you're like Ladybug and Chat Noir except...well, more like a fox and with the power of Illusion. They're creation and destruction. Anyways, just say, 'Skeeter, paws out!' and then the movements _should_ come naturally...sometime it doesn't work quite right the first time but I think you'll get it." She smiled

Nathanaël frowned, "Why Skeeter paws out? aHH"

The small fox kwami was sucked towards him, swirling around his neck in a blur of orange light, creating a collar-like necklace that fit snugly around his neck. His body moved of its own accord as it surged up, chest toward the sky, the necklace gleaming. His fingers brushed over it, cool metal against warm skin, before his hands went to opposite sides of his head, swishing through the air towards and past each other. As they moved, Nathanaël felt something form around his eyes. He tried to shout but the cry caught in his throat as his arm thrust up, the same material coating it quickly, slipping over his entire body as he spun midair. One hand grazed over his hair, and his body moved, arching his back inwards, knees bent, and something sprouted from his tail bone- a-a tail?!

He flipped through the air and finally landed solidly, feet planted firmly and hands on the ground, back arched downwards like an actual animal.

As soon as he regained control of his body, he stumbled up from his crouching form, looking down at himself. A snug, mostly burnt-orange colour coated him, accented with black and little patches of white on the end of each boot. Boot?! Yep, those were ankle boots, orange besides the two white patches. The skintight material traveled up his body, two black lines drawn vertically up his torso all the way to his shoulders. He reached behind him, yanking on the tail that rested there. He nearly yowled, that actually _hurt_. More gently this time, he pulled the tail in from of him. It was thick and fur-covered, orange with little black accents and a white tip. He reached up to his head, feeling the two things- ears?- that had sprouted there.

Nathanaël stumbled over to his full length mirror. He stared, thinking he might faint again. "Skeeter?! Skeeter where are you?! What is this?!"

Well. He _had_ asked for a distraction.

•••

Nathanaël was sitting at his desk in class, focused on his notebook. His pencil glided over the paper, lining cheekbones lightly. He turned his pencil on it's side, shading a bit. He decided he'd colour this one when he got home. It was one of his better portraits of Marinette, and the eyes, he thought, were the best parts. He'd paid particular attention to the angle of light, shading accordingly and bit by bit the sketch that had been started as a lazy attempt to cure his boredom, was coming alive. He thought of what colours he would use as he drew, mentally going through all the blues he owned to see if there was one that could ever match her beautiful, beautiful eyes.

Just then, there was a sound from outside, a scream to be exact. Everyone went silent, staring at the window. Not many people freaked out anymore, but Lily-or was it Lita?-'s eyes widened. The class stood up calmly, following procedure. He quickly snatched up his notebook, taking it with him. They crossed the room, sitting against the wall. Nath had heard a rumour that the school was investing in a panic room-type closets at the back of each classroom, able to fit all the kids and the teachers. Supposedly, it would be reinforced and and would blend in at least partially with the wall. Nath didn't buy it. Everyone knew Ladybug and- ugh- Chat Noir would save them. He felt Skeeter shift in the collar of his shirt and his eyes darted down.

"Come on Red! We gotta go!" she hissed, quietly.

"What are you talking about?" he murmured, trying not to move his lips.

"Excuse yourself." She muttered, fur bristling. He nodded, finally, slipping out of the class. He walked down the hall to the washroom, thankful for the absence of people inside. Skeeter whizzed out of his shirt, a ball of energy as always. She held her paw out and he dropped a tart in it, pulling one out of the bag he kept in his pocket. She ate it faster than he'd ever seen her.

Once finished, she looked at him and grinned, "Alright, let's get going then!"

"Get going _where_?"

"Transforming? Saving Paris? Hello?! Remember, I told you! You're like Ladybug and Chat Noir now, just… fox."

"Wha- you mean I have to _fight_?!"

Skeeter slapped a paw to her forehead, "I _really_ overestimated your intelligence." She looked at him, "Okay, yes, you're a _superhero_ , that's what superheroes _do_."

"Well… could I maybe just be a cheerhero? Like, I can sit in the costume and like...cheer? Like yay go Ladybug! Kick that guys butt! Ooooo get rekt Chat!"

"Nope, no time for arguments or cheering, transform!" He sighed dejectedly, setting his notebook aside.

"Skeeter, paws out!"

Not a minute later, Renard Rouge stood up, grabbing his notebook of the ground and dusting it off. He moved reluctantly to the door, sighed, and ran down the hall. He stepped into his class, hiding the notebook behind his back. The class looked at him…

And looked at him…

And looked at him…

"IT'S ANOTHER VOLPINA!" Kim screamed girlishly. Lita(?) and Renard scowled.

"I'm _not_ Volpina." He said, an unusual rush of confidence coursing through him, "I'm Renard Rouge, you're new superhero! I swear to protect Paris in league with Ladybug and Chat Noir for as long as I'm needed!"

The class was silent for a minute and then Chloe raised a finger, "Do Ladybug and Chat Noir know about this?" Renard's shoulder's slumped.

"...WHY ARE YOU ASKING VOLPINA IF LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR KNOW ABOUT HER, SHE'S EVIL!" Kim squealed again.

"Wha- IM A BOY! AND IM _NOT_ VOLPINA! I already told you this!"

Kim crossed his arms, "Then why do you have a ponytail?"

"Because-"

"Because you're VOLPINA!" He shouted.

"I-"

A red blur whizzed into the roomed, cutting him off, followed shortly by a black and green one. There stood Ladybug and Chat Noir. The latter of the two was smiling cokily, staff resting on his shoulders and arms looped lazily up and around it. The bastard. Said boy's eyes widened when they landed on him and he pointed, "Oh my GOD VOLPINA'S BACK!"

Renard nearly screamed, "IM _NOT VOLPINA_!"

"Then why do you have a ponytail?" Chat asked in a 'duh' tone of voice. Kim pointed at him and nodded approvingly, "Exactly!"

Renard took a deep breath, trying not to just strangle the two of them.

"IM THE _REAL_ FOX MIRACULOUS HOLDER!"

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT VOLPINA SAID" Kim and Chat Noir shouted at exactly the same time. Renard slapped his forehead, "OH MY GOD!"

Ladybug giggled, resting a hand on Chat Noir's shoulder, "He's not Volpina." she said.

"THANK YOU!"

"Though he may be the akuma."

"IM NOT A FUCKING AKUMA!"

"He's totally an akuma." Chat Noir agreed, nodding sagely.

Just then, there was another scream from downstairs, followed by a crash. The three miraculous holders looked at each other and Chat Noir shrugged, "Or, you know, maybe not."

Ladybug rolled her eyes, sprinting out of them room, followed quickly by Chat Noir. Renard Rouge sighed, not sure what to do. Juleka looked at him and tilted her head, a rare smile on her lips, "Well, if you really are like them, what are you still doing here?"

Renard looked at her, grinned and nodded, "I guess you're right." He replied before turning and running after them on all fours to increase speed. If they didn't believe him, fine, he'd prove himself. Because he was chosen for this, this was what he was meant to do, he was sure of it, he-

Oh. Renard's eyes widened as he ran smack into the wall, unable to stop himself in time.

"HA! OHMYGOD THAT WAS FUCKING HILARIOUS" the cat cackled from just up ahead before continuing his run, laughter echoing down the hall behind him.

Renard groaned, pulling back and rubbing his forehead wearily. Okay, so it would take a little work. But he could do it. He smiled, and ran on.

•••

Nathanaël sighed, hearing the sirens from what seemed to be police cars, a few blocks away...six of them? Since becoming Renard Rouge, his hearing had improved quite a bit, as had his sense of smell. His flame-blue eyes scanned the room. Quite a few people had noticed the sirens, but clearly they could tell how serious it must be or how many there were. Sirens were only mildly startling nowadays.

Nathanaël raised his hand, asking to be excused to the washroom. He was permitted and sprinted down the hall, ready to transform. Skeeter peeked out of the cuff of his shirt, grinning devilishly, "Time to go, Red!"

"Ya ya, I know." He smiled in spite of himself, happy not for the first time that the little fox was there.

"Skeeter, paws out!"

A few moments later, Renard Rouge was crouched on the ground, fully suited. He righted himself, a rush of confidence and adrenaline flooding his veins. His hair had grown a few inches in his transformation, now tied back loosely with a black hair tie.

Suddenly, there was a crash from down the hall. Renard sprinted towards it, feet an orange and white blue against the black tile. He skidded to a stop in front of the classroom he'd just left. His breathe caught in his throat as he spotted a gaping hole in the wall.

In that hole stood a pleased-looking girl with long, curly, dark hair. Her tanned skin was smooth and her brown eyes gleamed caramel. Her outfit consisted of a female warrior-type outfit, silver and gold gauntlets worn snuggly on her forearms, matching shoulder armour that wrapped around her breasts, protecting them with the metal and then spiraled out in twin strips swirling down to her waist where they rejoined. A light, silky white fabric hung from the armour around her waist and covered her stomach, side and back where the metal didn't. Sandals adorned her feet, gold and silver twisting up her legs and disappearing under her skirt. She was pretty, though her looks would never beat that of Marinette's, no one's would. Renard didn't know the girl personally, but there were people who did. This was someone's best friend, someone's daughter. His mouth drew into a thin, resolved line and he strutted forward, utilizing the confidence that being Renard Rouge brought to the forefront of his personality.

"And who might you be?" His voice was smooth and unwavering, but his eyes flitted across the room. Most of the students were crowded against the wall behind him, Alya recording, as always. The people of Paris had, at first, been suspicious of him, especially after the akuma episode with Volpina. But after having proved himself time and time again, he had gained their trust. Him, Chat Noir and Ladybug worked as a unit and though Ladybug and him got along, and even joked with each other, he still couldn't stand Chat, even after six months of working with him. The annoying miraculous holder had tried to be friendly at first, to an extent anyways, but after having snubbed him several times, the black cat had grown his own distaste for the fox.

Just then, a flash of black vaulted through the air. Renard Rouge rolled his eyes, arms crossing over his chest, annoyed. The villain standing in the hole had been _about_ to answer his question, before the cat showed up.

"What's wrong mutt? Cat got your tongue?"

Renard almost growled, "No." he turned to the akuma victim again, "Sorry, what were you saying?" The girl was practically fuming and Renard had to admit he related. She glared, "I'm The Warrior! Am I strong enough now? Hm Kim?!" her gaze was steel and focused solely on the athlete cowering against the wall and if looks could kill, Renard assumed Kim would be about six feet under by now. Renard's eyes scanned the classmates, eyes once again landing on Alya, because where Alya was, so was Marinette. But...she wasn't. He tensed, eyes flicking around the room, maybe he'd missed something? But no, she wasn't there. His eyes landed on the door just in time to see blue-black pigtails disappear outside.

He turned around to see Chat Noir thrown across the room. He hit the wall and rolled to his feet, stretching. Renard Rouge may not get along with the guy, but he wasn't about to let him get beat up. He was the good guy, after all. But he also wasn't about to let Marinette wander off when an akuma was loose. He called to Chat, "Hey, can you handle this for a moment? Ma-One of the students wandered off!" Chat Noir nodded at him and that was all the confirmation he needed. He was off like a jet, speeding down the hall at top speed.

He whipped around the corner and pulled up short, his enhanced hearing detecting her a room over. He walked over, around the corner, just in time to see her call "Tikki, spots on!", a small, red creature slipping out of her purse and into her earrings. Light seemed to draw towards her, darkening the space outside of in contrast. She moved, mask and suit forming and before long, Ladybug, superhero, one of his partners and the sole superheroine of Paris, stood before him.

Renard Rouge froze, crystal-blue eyes widening, a breathe drawn in sharply. Ladybug, hearing the gasp, spun, her own eyes wide. Renard stared. He couldn't believe it. His soft, sweet, kind Marinette was also the badass, funny, constantly exasperated girl he'd been fighting alongside for six months. But the more he mulled it over, the more sense it made. He could almost feel his feelings for Marinette, stretching across and bringing Ladybug into the bubble, her attributes and personality that he'd grown to love as a partner and friend suddenly enhanced and attractive romantically now that he knew who she was. And her _appearance_! God, how had he been so blind?! She looked nearly exactly the same! Same hair, same voice… the only difference were her clothes and demeanor.

Speaking of, the girl in question was staring at him, "Um...did you uh…" He just nodded and Ladybug-no, Marinette- swore under her breathe. Renard almost laughed out loud, innocent sweet little Marinette, the girl he was in love with, swearing because someone found out her badass alter-ego. What had he gotten himself into?

"Well… i guess there's no helping that is there?" her voice was resigned and she pressed a hand against her head, "You can't tell Chat Noir. It'll throw everything off, and i want to keep my identity as quiet as possible." her eyes bore into him, "Please…"

"O-of course…" And that was another thing! That _cat_ had been chasing after _his_ Marinette without him even knowing it for...years! He nearly growled.

"Um… do you… know me? Like outside of...this?"

He nodded and, without thinking, untransformed, something he almost never did until Skeeter ran out of energy. The little fox kwami whirled "out" of his collar, and landed in his outstretched hand that had raised instinctively after months of the routine.

Ladybug(/Marinette…?)'s eyes widened tenfold, "N-Nathanaël?!"

"Err...ya…" He murmured quietly, returning to his shy self. A grin stretched across her face, "This is AWESOME! Look, id love to chat about this, but we kinda have to save the city first so...after?" He nodded, quickly transforming again. They rushed back to the classroom, ready to face The Warrior, together.

Nathanaël had never felt so happy and close to someone in his life.

•••

"You know what, fuck you!"

"Well fuck you too, cat!"

It was the end of a long day, the akuma had just been released, the victim treated and the press handled, but the three hadn't left yet and after everything was done, Ladybug had, as per usual, held out her fists, one to each boy. Each of them would "pound it" and grin and go home- usually.

Today, however, went a bit differently.

"Why can't you just let us have this _one thing_?! It's _ours_. We were here first, we were partners- and great partners who didn't _need_ anyone else, much less an asshole of a fox- to help us! Pound it is _ours_!" Chat Noir's voice sounded almost broken, cracking on the last word. He loved Ladybug, Renard Rouge knew, almost as much as he loved her. But in his mind at least, she would always be his. His Marinette, his Ladybug. No one could take that away, certainly not this cat.

"Oh really? I've saved your ass more than a few times Chat Noir, we all work together, why not celebrate a victory together?!" That was a lie, of course. He'd much rather just celebrate it with just Mari, but he had to sound like the better person here.

He think he knew what had set the cat off. Since he and Mari had found out about each other, they had grown closer in both their forms, Nathanaël becoming less shy around Marinette and becoming almost equal to Chat Noir as far as superhero connections went. The more he knew about her, the more he loved, the _stronger_ he loved. Marinette was a girl with many sides and you had to know all of them to really know her. And he was getting there, he knew a lot. He was determined to be possibly the first to know all.

The only part he didn't particularly like so far was her unwavering love and devotion. It was lovely of course, but it was all directed at Adrien Agreste. Nathanaël didn't have anything against the boy in general. He was kind, and he considered him a friend of sorts, he just wished Marinette would consider him a friend as well. _Just_ a friend.

Anyways, the closer they got, the more irked Chat Noir became. He'd finally snapped, so to speak.

"Why?! Because we would have come out victorious with or without you here! We don't need to celebrate with someone who's useless in _achieving_ the victory." His voice had lost its boyish charm and was like ice as he spoke.

Ladybug frowned deeply, "Come on boys, cut it out. Let's...let's go home."

"Anyways!" Chat continued, "I know her better than you!" He was ignoring Ladybug for the first time probably _ever_. Her mouth fell open, hurt clouding her eyes. One of her dear friends, Chat Noir of all people, hadn't even acknowledged her sentence. Renard felt anger bubble in him, how _dare_ him, this dumb _cat,_ make _his_ Mari upset?!

"Not true!" He shouted back, balling his hands into fists at his side.

"Oh please, I know her better than you ever will!"

"Oh really, you know her true identity then?!"

All three of them froze, going dead silent. Chat was staring at him in disbelief, ears slowly drooping to the sides of his head. Ladybug's eyes were wide, her gaze on Renard. Her eyes were a swirl of emotions, the blue glinting with anger, betrayal, worry, hurt and regret. Renard himself was frozen with shame. He couldn't _believe_ what he'd just done. Betrayed Marinette...his heart ached just thinking about it.

Chat was the first to speak.

"M-m'lady?" Ladybug's eyes shifted to him, softening. They held regret and apologies, no doubt waiting at the top of her throat to flow off her tongue, to try and make everything right again.

"No- Ladybug." Chat corrected himself, eyes boring into the ground, ears fully pinned. Everything Ladybug may have said died right then. Her eyes dulled with hurt, shoulders slumping. She looked like she wanted to curl up and cry, a small whimper escaping her lips.

Chat Noir looked up, emerald meeting sapphire, "Is that...does he know who you really are? Is it true?" The cat was shaking and Renard felt a twinge of guilt tugging at him. His voice was ragged and broken, empty, almost.

Ladybug looked down, not able to hold his gaze. It was all the confirmation Chat Noir needed. He turned, sprinting away on all fours. Renard had never seen him move faster.

Ladybug whimpered again, nails digging into her arms. She sunk down, placing her head in her hands and shaking it. Renard sat beside her, reaching out to squeeze her shoulder. She pulled away and Nathanaël felt his heart drop. But he couldn't blame her.

He stood, looking down at the girl, heart breaking, "If you need me just...call." She didn't answer. He didn't expect her to. He turned away, heading home. Halfway there, he detransformed, Skeeter landing on his shoulder.

"...you messed up Red." She said quietly, "You messed up."

 **So..that happened lol, read and review! xoxo**


End file.
